Sunlight
by InitialsLK
Summary: The Lion that fell in love with the Shepherdess Their story is unconventional, in fact there was supposed to be no story to tell. However with the new arrival in Forks, triggers a change in the dynamic between a human Queen Bee and a vampire Loner. That definitely becomes a story to be told.
1. Chapter 1

She believes herself, a queen.

He believes himself, a monster.

He thinks she is conceited, selfish and a poor representation of humankind; so manipulative, so petty, so normal; that he has to look away before the urge to steal it all away overtakes his better judgement.

She thinks he is conceited because how can someone who looks like that not be, selfish for not sharing the limelight like when she was willing to, when she had asked him out and a jerk because she's trying to cut down on her foul language from the previous year. She tries not to dwell on the impossible because then the urge to hit him with a baseball bat won't be as strong; murdering someone will not look good on her entrance essay despite what people think of her GPA.

He feels a very overwhelming yet explainable hunger as the sweetest of scents envelops him; venom pools and drips from his incisors. Barely restraining himself, his eyes meet soft brown eyes so much like the deer his family hunts; his instincts are slowly taking over, the thoughts of his sibling's warnings become just a buzz at the back of his mind. Then a strange ringing fills his head, annoyingly familiar, getting loud with every word of her thought.

 _ **Newton is totally going to give up on Swan if I'm assuming right which I usually am.**_

 _ **The way Cullen is looking at her sure isn't subtle, like he wants to eat her like I want to eat my favorite double beef, double cheese burger with French fries and a thick choco coffee shake.**_

 _ **But I bet his favorite is a greek salad or something along those lines.**_

He blinks, grinding his teeth and the spell is no more, his able to turn his head back towards his table thinking of how ironic it is, that she thinks he maybe vegetarian, he could see his siblings shocked faces, he lifts his lips in an unsure smile;Bella Swan is his siren of that he has no doubt but as unlikely a form as it has come, he just may have found his lighthouse.

She feels confused, very confused, she was sure, so sure that Swan would rail in the attention of the anemic anorexic jerk and that would make Newton stop following her like a lovesick puppy. Yet like with the time she asked him out her intuition fails her again.

When she hears from Mallory, that after just one class with Swan, Cullen high tails it to the administration office to request that his timetable be changed and since he is an honor student, he gets it. why couldn't he just play his part, she's new, she's not bad to look at (that's as close to a compliment she's going to give Swan) and that whole "I am mysterious" vibe going on; so why did he just ignore all the signs pointing to Swan.

There was a routine these past two years , she knew how to fall under the right one, the popular one and how to stay committed to it, she also knows that when routines change people get displaced; she is definitely feeling displaced.

The arrogant jerk is in all her classes, usually she wouldn't care much if he disappears afterwards not to be seen again, until he reappears in the cafeteria with his family, like he has always done except he doesn't do that instead she'll be waiting by Angela's locker and he'll walk by or she goes all the way to the back of the school library during free period away from the prying eyes of teenagers to study when she'll look up to see between the gaps of the shelves a long pale hand reaching for a book or every time, every single time she feel eyes on her, she keeps finding ever changing golden eyes staring back, surprisingly not the normal distain well it's still there just overshadowed by puzzlement in his eyes before she remembers herself and glares at him before rejoining her group's conversation.

To add to all this strangeness, he now seats two seats away from her when before he would pick the furthest desk away from everyone especially her. She would have blamed it on her ego, for linking everything to herself, so Stanley tries to convince herself that maybe it was Mallory he was interested in, like the girl had been telling anyone whoever would listen, even if they only had one class together.

However when Swan started asking Angela questions about what kind of relationship Cullen and she, Stanley had. Its became painfully obvious that if the new girl thought something was up then most likely a lot of others had noticed too.

Which begs the question, what the hell does Edward Cullen want with her, Jessica Stanley!?


	2. Chapter 2

His been reading her thoughts to gouge her reaction, to his sudden lack of evading her. It surprises him how observant and cautious she really is, every action has a reason, every word is used to deliver an exact message and this is all done to project a certain image. The one thought that's been bouncing in her mind, makes him unknowingly smile.

 _ **Be careful what you wish for you just might get it**_

The thought, he sees sends a shiver through her and without thinking his takes off his sweater and walks towards her.

"Here, you look like your cold" he says holding out his sweater, she looks at his hands holding the garment then back at his face, he never really gave much thought to her appearance as her personality was to say politely unpleasant to be around, so now his hit with the full force of her suspicious blue green eyes, her high cheekbones, her full lips and defiant chin all this surrounded by light brown hair with natural blonde tints. So absorbed with taking in her physical beauty, he barely catches what she haughtily says

"Thank you but no thank you."

Turning back to her locker reopening it hoping he would take the hint and get lost.

 _ **Something is definitely going on with Cullen more than the usual and I do not want to be involved, I like predictable, being anything but predictable is a no-no at least till I get to college.**_

Her thoughts were doing things to his usually calculated decision making as he watches her walk towards the cafeteria in her skinny jeans, brown leather high heeled boots with only a Bon Jovi t shirt and in another thoughtless move he easily catches up with her, wraps his arms around her waist and ties the sweater sleeves together then quickly walks ahead, again unsure why his body is acting without consulting his brain. Her last thought he hears is the same, barely above a whisper,

 _ **Be careful what you wish for, it just might have been granted…**_

Being overly cautious now in case she was in an alternate universe, where she somehow caught the attention of that Jerk! Sure the gesture was one of a gentleman and his eyes, his eyes seem to bore into hers like she was easy to read yet not easy to understand but it had to have some kind of hidden agenda to it, maybe his finally paying her back for freshman year but it's been two fucking years, who knew he could hold a grudge. Shaking off these thoughts, she resumes her walk to her table; finally seated she smoothly slides into the conversation and momentarily forgets all of this, that is until Bella Freaking Swan had to be observant and non-discreet about her observations.

"uhmm Jessica that's a new sweater isn't it?" she says hesitantly

"Yeah it is your point?"

"Hold on" Mallory says as she scrutinizes the sweater before glaring at Jessica in realization

"That is Edward's sweater, I remember seeing him in English lit, wearing that exact sweater this morning, which means" her eyes go to the Cullen's table and everyone else's follows.

"His not wearing his sweater" Swan gasps, though hardly hiding looking admiringly,

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Angela uncharacteristically remarks, before looking pointedly at Laura who looked furious.

"Like I said before, your point is?" Jessica says an eyebrow raised, staring down Mallory, grateful to Angela for always having her back.

Knowing she was out numbered, she rolled her eyes and forcibly relaxed her posture

"Nothing, your no fun Jessica" the blonde says deceptively pouting adorably.

After that everyone resumes their previous conversation except Swan who was fidgeting awkwardly, obviously working up the courage to speak to Jessica. Then Swan began her interrogation,

"are you and Edward courting?" she asked this girl has no subtlety at all

"no" _**courting really**_

"did he tell you his interested in you?"

"no" _**I would have rubbed it in everyone's face if that happened**_

"Why did he give you his sweater then?"

"I was cold" _**I don't know**_

"so you asked for it?"

"no" _**bitch you better think about your next words carefully**_

with that last question she was ready to rip Swan a new one when Angela who had been listening quickly asked to switch places because they have to discuss a project.

Angela her longest and only friend, though just seats quietly beside her, giving her support without even trying, after a few moments, Jessica speaks,

"It's been awhile hasn't it Angie, I'm guessing you're not too surprised"

"No it's been clear to anyone with eyes, that the two of you are always in close proximity of each other, the reasons though are all over the place; from blackmail to you stalking him again"

"I am not dating him" her voice firm at that, it had been clear to everyone why that was clear since freshman year.

"I know Jessie, I… I also know he scares you" Angela says in that quiet voice of hers as she reaches under the table and holds her oldest and surprisingly the most loyal friend's shaking hand, as their eyes, jilted bright blues meet dark warm irises

"I need this under control Angie, but how can I control someone I'm unable to catch"

"By setting the rules to the game" she says in a matter of fact tone "that's what you always told me" she squeezes Jessica's hand reassuringly.

With those words, Jessica got her equilibrium back, the bell goes off in a distance it seems to her but she knows she has to move fast, standing up before the rest and walks quickly over to the Cullen's table. Placing her hands on his shoulders so that he doesn't move, nods with her head for the rest of the family to wait.

"Hey! Its Rosalie right." She smiles at the very replica of Aphrodite who's standing rigidly beside her seated relaxed giant boyfriend who was grinning with boyish charm,

"Please do me a favor and keep your younger pain of an ass brother over here" she pats his shoulder as she says this,

"Away from me until I can figure out exactly how I feel about his sudden change of behavior, also if he wants something specific from me then know I don't do deals unless it's to my best interest"

"Why Rosalie?" a crystal tinkle voice that comes from the fairy of the group who looks very confused and kind of hurt,

"Because from what I can tell, you and Cullen are close, I know you will find a loop hole and right now I need someone who can see the here and now, and not what may or may not happen in the future." Smiling warmly at all of them, relief floods her body as she feels whatever pressure lift off her, messing with Cullen's hair,

"Thank you for the sweater, I'll be keeping it" she laughs, walking away like a boss.

She got detention for being late to class but she just smiled, not caring in the least; plus it's not like it was the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

One week and four days later, she's wondering if Rosalie took her request too far and actually made her brother "disappear". However the first week was a rare sunny one, so everyone knew the Cullen's would be doing their family camping trip, yet when the next Monday came, it was back to Forks glum weather, all except for a certain bronze haired nutjob were present.

He should have stayed away for at least another week and he almost succeeded but here he was on Friday, back in school, sifting through the thoughts of all the children looking for a particular feminine vain, sharp, sarcastic "voice". After the conversation between Angela and Jessica that he and his family "overheard", it was decided they would move even if Edward felt a slight tinge inside him, it was for the best except, despite what she had said and thought, Jessica Stanley approached their table and started a conversation that would be on every member of his family's mind especially since Emmett decided to record it when he saw her approaching them.

Rosalie decided she liked her but was still going to give her a hard time while Emmett liked her rebelliousness.

Alice found it ironic that though the brunette liked predictability, her own actions were beyond unpredictable. As for Jasper, she had gained his respect, a hard thing to come by, when asked why he said it's her ability to control her emotions, it was exceptional.

Through the recording, Carlisle knew that she was more intuitive than she lets on to others and from the conversation he had with his children about her, she knew she had power, the real kind but she hid it well. Esme just liked watching how every time they played the recording her son would listen attentively to this fearless girl and rub his own shoulder when the sound of her hand patting him would come on. The matriarch of the Cullen family also knew this young lady was fated to meet them, she would have to guard her thoughts to keep this knowledge until the time came for it to be revealed.

The decision was that Edward spend some time away from school till he could decide his next course of action. Instead he finds himself without a plan besides looking for an annoying, self-important and bias blue green eyed brunette.

Before he can find her though, Bella finds him and tries to start a conversation as he tries to push the need down, when he remembers that he can't read her mind, as he concentrates to listening to her thoughts again, he hears nothing again when he feels something hit his head and on reflex pretends it hurts and turns to glare at the perpetrator but forces himself to keep that glare, when there's Jessica standing right in front of him, holding her rolled up exercise book looking at him questionably before gesturing to the locker he was leaning on,

"Could you please take you two's awkward flirting elsewhere instead of doing it by my locker" she spoke while Angela was glaring at Edward her thoughts matching her expression making Cullen extremely uncomfortable at the preacher's daughter's choice of words.

 _ **Who does he think he is acting like a lovesick stalker then flipping the switch and flirting with another girl who no offence seems dumb or just really desperate if she believes his serious about her, Jessica was right, his after something! Why am I always so hopeful that a guy would do right by my girl!? She's a bitch yes that's true but so is his sister and yet the sister still scores a boyfriend I mean seriously!**_

"We should go Edward, see you two around " Bella says over brightly which falls flat immediately at Edward's next words

"Actually you go on, I was waiting for Stanley" flashes her a tight smile then turns to face the two girls again.

 _ **Oh like that's going to convince us, why you slimy piece of-**_

"Angela enough angry thoughts, your gonna have more wrinkles than a seventy-five year old, hun" Jessica smiles at her

Then turns to Edward "You have a lot of explaining to do"

Before he can suggest that this is a private matter, Angela had already disappeared amongst the crowd.

"She's good at that, knowing when to support, defend and retreat if needed. People here always say I can bring a devil out of an angel… in other words I am a bad influence on Angie" Jessica says after seeing the questioning look.

"It is good to know you have one good friend….at least" he replies looking at her intently as if waiting for the first sign of fear or being uncomfortable. She on the other hand had a lot of questions and the one who had all the answers, it seems was a little strange in the head.

Taking the initiative, casting any doubts about what she was about to do, she walked down the now empty hallway to the cafeteria. Pass her group's table only glancing over to them to see Angela do a slight nod in understanding while Lauren soaked up the glory of having all the guys attention even if only for a moment was enough for her to go unnoticed to the lunch bar, not unusual at all.

Filling her tray with everything she loves, she heads to a table for two and begins digging in, by her third spoonful of chocolate cake; the chair opposite her moves before the person seats down, staring at her all the while.

"Am I to just sit here and watch you eat Stanley" Cullen finally spoke seeing as the young lady opposite him took no notice of him in favor of the food in front of her.

"Nope not at all, I'm not completely without manners you know" she said looking somewhat thoughtfully at the pizza in her hand.

"Well we don't have all day Stanley…" though leaning back comfortably in his chair predicting a long wait for him at least, knowing full well she won't be doing anything until she decides its time, in the meantime he could annoy the members of her group that just began noticing the duo.

"My my Cullen being impatient I thought you were a gentleman" grinning at the power she had at the moment, fully intending to use it thoroughly while she had it.

Straightening up with an slow smile the 17 year old male leans in half way across the table and gestures for the honey brunette to lean in and as if in a daze she does, "I am not good for you, Tell me to leave you alone and I will" the words are spoken as a whisper.

Their upper bodies so close together she can feel the cold radiating from him, her hands become clammy as she breaks out in cold sweat when she realizes that it's as if he just stepped out of a freezer

 **Like her Aunt Lou when they brought her out of the morgue.**

When she had spoken to them that day it was the same chill except she had shrug it off as their cold demeanor to others and not the actual fact that they were dead cold…She's staring at cold hands, their holding her hands,

 **When did those cold hard smooth hands start holding her sweaty palms, her hands must feel like stale slimy sushi in his hands, who's hands again?... right golden irises…right Cullen's rubbing her hands, his mouth is moving he must be talking to her why can't she hear anythi-**

"Stanley..Stanley, Stanley!"

Slowly focusing eyes blinked back at him as if she was just learning to see again and maybe hear again by the sound of her thoughts.

Was she in shock, he thought,

 **maybe this was too much for her to process** ,

but he had not told her anything, her earlier thoughts were not what he expected and how close to the truth they were, was what scared him the most, or so he thought.

"You are not alive"

Spoken clearly that he knows his family will be able to hear her every word

"None of you are"

Standing up abruptly , pulling her hands away from his, just as the bell goes, she turns to leave; Edward feels the loss of her warmth and the buzz of her thoughts that are strangely silent to him,

 **so that was it... everything will go back to what it was before? He was fine with that then, he was fine, he really isn't.**

"Edward…brother…"

"What is it Rosalie." He says finally looking up from the table he had been staring a hole into.

"She says she would like to speak with you again tomorrow", the blonde informed her younger sibling who instantly brightened up.

She could scold and nag him about the stupidity of the whole situation but she was glad to see him finally enjoy himself for once truly and was grateful that it was Miss Stanley instead of Miss Swan that caught her brother's eye though she would never tell anyone dead or living.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she finds her brother waiting expectantly

"Spit it out already" he grins at his sister sharp tongue,

"Did she say anything else or tell you what it is she wants to talk about?",

"For your ears no, tomorrow you shall soon find out little one"

"Rose I'm older than you" rolling his eyes

"Yes, yet still only seventeen" flipping her hair before walking out of the cafeteria calling out

"She does not want to see you for the rest of the day so I'll see you at home later"

That was a lie but Rosalie had been given specific instructions,

 **Tomorrow going to be brilliant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica asks to leave early pretending to not feel well (which isn't too hard to do since she may not even be alive to see tomorrow), her last period was a free one so she was allowed to go, only she hadn't planned for Angela to volunteer to drive her home and stay with her; since there timetables were identical Mr. Varner uncharacteristically let her go too.

To say Rosalie was surprised would be an understatement, she had waited expectantly by the girl Jessica's car when she heard footsteps she swore there was only one pair of feet and only one heartbeat.

However as she turned her head to see who she knew could only be one human being, there were two instead, despite everyone saying the human feature that survived vampirism was her beauty; they would be correct and wrong, correct that her beauty was a human feature that survived but not the only one. The blonde was adaptable and so when she became a vampire, she became disciplined a lot sooner than most newborns and over the years honed her skills; so by the time Alice and Jasper arrived, Jasper instantly knew that if there was a threat in the house it was his soon to be twin that would be the most deadly.

Which is why it made her instantly wary of the two girls that approached, separated the girls did not seem like much but together they radiated strength that seemed to press against her skin and make her feel.

"It's about time, I am not a patient person."

Angela begins "We're sorry Rosa-",

"What are you doing here?" the older female snapped.

"Well for your information Rosalie, Jessica it seems took the, let's be sick route, and as a concerned friend I was going to take her home but obviously it was a ploy to meet you" the brunette snapped back.

While the two glared at each other, Jessica got into the driver's seat and tooted the horn twice, "get in both of you before someone comes out!"

Both climbed in mumbling about bossy people and rudeness, before speeding away from school.

"Care to explain Jessica", Angela looked at her with an eyebrow raised,

"Yes do explain and also why she does get to seat in the front" the blonde in the back remarked.

"Because I am the best friend, I obviously get priority." Angela fires at her,

"Ok enough, Angie I need to discuss something important with Rosalie",

"That makes me priority" the blonde smirks

"As I was saying," glaring at Rosalie through the review mirror

"I need to know a few things and if said things are worth my time than you are the first person who will know, I promise" this time taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at the other brunette, with a nod of agreement.

She replies "I'll hold you to that, Jessie drop me off at La Push",

"then its best if you drop me at the diner and pick me up afterwards".

"yes ma'ams" Jessica cheekily saluted at the two.

After dropping Angela off at her mother's brother's house , Jessica impulsively hugs the girl before letting her off, she then she swiftly drove out of there to pick Rosalie, to almost crashing when said girl is there standing at the border like it was normal of her to be there.

"Oh don't look so shocked, I told you I am not a patient person, so where are we going?" with a mischievous smile, that had Jessica dazed for 2 minutes before she realized they were still parked on the side of the road and the goddess was talking to her.

"I know I am extremely beautiful but Miss Jessica Stanley please control yourself and have some class!" Rosalie acclaimed in mock horror, realizing what she was insinuating, Jessica looked at her for a moment before laughing and shaking her head, continued driving towards Port Angeles.

Angela had no idea why she decided to come here, by the time she thought of this as a bad idea, Jessica had already left.

 **I am tougher than this, I can do this, be the bigger person….why do I always have to the bigger person.**

She dragged herself towards her Uncle Harry's house, raising her hand to the door; only to have it ripped open before the first knock.

Identical pair of dark brown eyes meet, one in shock, the other in anger then realization than guarded.

"What do you want," the harsh tone makes Angela flinch before straightening her back.

"Can't I come visit my family, Leah"

"Last time we met I remember you saying how I would end up a pregnant dead beat forever stuck on the Rez, coming from the preacher's daughter that was cruel"

"Only because someone decided to belt out her anger and frustration on the only person in her corner!"

Sighing Angela looks down then says,"Look neither one of us were at a good place at the time and I would just like to say..." looking up to meet her cousin, her twin.

"I am sorry for everything I said"

"You never called or showed up after that….its been 4 months, I thought I was alone before but those four months was when I really felt alone Angela…" Leah mumbled out, her turn to look at her feet.

"Leah? I thought you left? Who are you talking to?" a chipper voice came from inside the house while trying to look pass her.

"The prodigal cousin has come, Seth do you reall-" shaking her head before her younger brother shoves her to the side and nearly tackles the brunette to the ground in a bone crushing hug that's returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Let each other breath, come inside I'm guessing mum just got the muffins out of the oven"

Instantly Angela throws Seth into the flowerbed in front of the house,

"Sorry cuz I love you but I love Aunty Sue's baking more" before elbowing Leah to the side too, running towards the kitchen.

"I'm home!" she says with a big grin,

"Should have known when those two didn't magically appear, how are you hun?"

"I doing a lot better now" footsteps come from the sitting room and an arm is placed on her shoulder giving her a little squeeze

"that's real good to hear Angel" **We missed you.**

"I missed you guys too, Uncle Harry"

"Don't be so presumptuous to think we missed you" Leah walks in hugging her side.

"yeah what she said!...hmm what's presumptuous" Seth asks,there's a pause before everyone laughs while he pretends to be offended.

Sam walks by in that moment, stopping in his tracks at the laughter coming from the Clearwater's house.

An hour and seven minutes later, give or take. A white mercury car is parked in front of a corner diner, the girls walked into the empty diner, taking a booth the farthest away from everyone else. After ordering the brunette noticed only water on the blonde's part, while she asked for the full American breakfast.

"I know you want answers but why ask me to answer them?", seeing her genuinely curious Jessica replied honestly

"Because you seemed the less likely to sugarcoat or give me half truths plus you would want to scare me away; you would state the facts as there are. I want that kind of clarity",

"I may become bias than" Rosalie smirked

"How so?" Jessica asks

"The more you talk the more i like what I hear" Rosalie says with a small smile

"Why Miss Hale was that a compliment", Jessica wiggles her eyes

"Take it in whatever way you want" the blonde says rolling her eyes at the human childish antics.

The food finally arrives and Jessica starts verbally checking off her list.

"Ok Number one, Your skin as cold as the dead and just let me try something" she says as Rosalie tries not to show how amused she is by the sight of a very hungry Jessica and nods in acceptance.

Only to be again surprised by the young girl ,when she tries to stab the vampire's hand with her fork only to have it bend.

The fork is then shakily given to the blonde to fix which she does with ease before gracefully handing it back to its owner who was looking on with a healthy amount of fear and just enough fascination to not bolt from the booth.

Quirking a perfect blonde eyebrow at her, swiftly snaps Jessica out of her trance.

"and its impenetrable duly noted, Number Two I have never seen any of you eat at all, Numb-",

"Just a thought but what if my skin wasn't hard as marble, you would have injured my hand and it's my writing hand too"

"Well then fast healing"

"and if I couldn't do that either"

"I would have done all your writing work until it healed, happy"

"whatever, still not good enough"

"Number three, Humans instinctively sense you as a threat, Number four on sunny days you leave the public eye, no one sees you on those days, like at all" Jessica stops to make a sandwich,

"You seem very certain that my family meets no one on these days"

"Well back when you guys first arrived, I was curious" with a look from Rosalie,

"ok I admit obsessed would be a better word, asked around and did all day stake outs then naturally came to the conclusion that you all really went off camping"

"uh huh" Rosalie looked a bit unease at the thought.

"Number five your looks are ethereal as if it's a disguise, Number six Your movements are too coordinated, too fluid always reminds me of pack of lions, graceful but predatory."

"Have you come to a conclusion, Miss Stanley?" Rosalie leans in

"Yes 7. I remember Angela's mum use to tell us an old Quileutes tale as a bedtime story, about spirit warriors and their enemies the cold ones, at the time I thought it was another word for pale faces but now I don't think so" she says looking at the blonde critically.

"Promise me that if my answer is the right one, you won't kill me until after I graduate because there must be some kind of law amongst your kind, to make sure you are never discovered, am I right?"

"Yes you are right there are laws, as for killing you, tell me your answer first" as both ladies stare each other down trying to figure out what the other will do next.

"Come on Jessica, what am I?"

"A vampire, your whole family, you are all vampires; it's ridiculous but it fits" Jessica gasps as Rosalie lets her incisors grow,

"You are absolutely right" Rosalie grabs Jessica before using her unnatural speed.

They disappeared with only the ring of the diner doorbell to indicate the girls had even left.

A white mercury car long gone from the parking lot

Fifteen dollars beside dirty dishes left in the last booth the only sign it had been occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Emmett where's Rosalie?" Edward looked around his brother despite knowing she wasn't there because he couldn't hear her thought's, then again Rosalie was his first sibling and one who was the best at hiding from his ability. Even better than Carlisle, because of her more cautious nature.

"she isn't here?" Jasper walks in, looking a bit confused

"why would she be here?" Edward asks

 **Because she told me, she was bored and left early**

Emmett's thought hanging in the air between them, as Edward takes a step forward then a step back as they both come to the same conclusion.

Meeting his younger brother's eyes, Emmett's next thought echoes

 **She lied.**

"All of you were late" Edward states a bit desperately, waiting to catch and cling to any answer except for the one his thinking of.

 **Jasper, Alice and I decided to go for a quick hunt before coming home**

Emmett calls Rosalie for the 15th time since they started this conversation.

Jasper catching the exchange and sensing the rising emotions of both his brothers, looks for his wife who would have heard the whole conversation and hopefully have some answers.

"Alice?" Jasper pushes open their bedroom door.

"Yes Jazz." There she stands her back to him facing the wonderful wilderness, watching the last sun beams that escaped through the clouds. It gave her silhouette a halo, only problem was his wife had not turned to greet him as she usually would and tension was flowing out of her even though she tried to suppress it; also a slight sense of frustration.

"What's wrong? Do you know where Rosalie is? Please Ali talk to me" he says while he goes through all the scenarios that could have her so worked up.

"That's just it Jasper, she is so frustrating! She keeps changing her mind and she has Jessica with her and then she taunts me with future written messages like should I do this Alice or should I do that," Alice is swiftly in his face "and she stopped by my class you know, simply said I love you but trust me, don't hurt that pretty head of yours"

Jasper cradles her face and knows this worry in her will not be easily soothed, by now they are both aware of their brothers outside their door.

"You can come in" the pixie says as she moves out of her mate's reach while the two walk in; Jasper hands drop to his sides.

"So she's lied and she is with Jessica, IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND!" Edward explodes

"Jessica is not all innocent, I was there when they spoke, she left a note in Rose's hand and I trust my wife to not bring harm to this family" Emmett spoke with an uncharacteristic calm voice. The giant of a man turns to his sister "is she that good that you can't find anything concrete Alice"

"You know her best, she has the strongest will, I see everything and nothing all at once" Alice admits to him.

"What about Jessica maybe through her, you could find them" their youngest brother suggest with desperate hope. They all look at her expectantly, only to have her shake head

 **I tried so hard, there was nothing.**

"Alice wouldn't be able to. I made sure of it." a voice from the front door spoke. In an instant they were all in front of the blonde. She heard the tail of their conversation and felt offended that they underestimated her so much, though the desperation in the air eased her annoyance a bit.

Faster than a human blink, Alice is in her face asking the question on everyone's mind.

"What exactly do you mean, Rosalie"

"Miss Stanley will be at school come Monday but I don't know if you will still hear from her tomorrow Eddie boy" she says though her eyes never leave Alice.

"And I know you still hold on to the other human, you see the future so clearly with her but tell me sister… in that future what of her family, her friends, do you see them or only our brother." She takes Alice's hand, "Is that not a selfish kind of love, and is that really what you want for him. Be daring little sister. Trust me"

 **Please trust me**

"With Jasper's life, Rosalie." Is Alice's only reply as the sisters come to an understanding.

 **With his life, without one doubt, sister**

"That's it! Is that all, do I not get a say in this!" Edward looks between the two females. Swiftly looking for support from his brothers only to find them, firmly beside their mates.

"I see how it is… always the same isn't it."

 **That's enough Edward.**

The bronze haired vampire turn to face his parents.

"But Esme th-"

 **Enough child!**

She firmly sends the thought

"Of course mother" the teen vampire crosses the room to gaze through a window,clearly embarrassed. As he can't seem to meet his mother's eyes, after his outburst.

"Now can someone explain, what this is all about" Carlisle asks his other children seeing as his only unmated child stands broodingly away, refusing to speak further.

Though Esme after sharing a knowing look with him, has an idea of who the commotion is about, when Rosalie steps forward after rolling her eyes at her glaring younger brother.

"I informed Miss Jessica Stanley of our family, Carlisle"

"Rosalie, I trust you know best the danger... why?" Carlisle tries to find understand her motivation.

"It is especially dangerous because of who she is but I can feel it in my bones, she will not tell anyone who would want to harm us" His daughter urges him to somehow be on her side despite, her confusing actions.

As her mate and siblings look on, wondering about the outcome, the emotions rise and Jasper is trying hard not to be overwhelmed when a small but firm hand holds his own, Alice smiles up at him in reassurance, though even she doesn't know which decision would be the final one. They both face the on going conversation.

"There is a lot at stake, more so that a siren is among us!" the doctor, now planning every possible escape plan for his family.

"Carlisle please, no running, trust me …please….father." Rosalie urges the only true father figure she has.

Her pleading but determined eyes meet warm eyes of the woman more mother to her than the one who gave her life, and she innately knows everything will be alright.

Like Alice with her visions, Edward with thoughts and Jasper with emotions; Rosalie knows Esme will support her and thus Carlisle will follow his heart instead of his mind.

A few miles away, a white mercury car is parked outside of a renovated old wooden stately house, there is a room on the top floor facing the woods, the window is open, a cream curtain with dark brown trimmings sway with the slight early evening breeze.

Here blue-green eyes burst open with a gasp, a frantic scramble to get up, has the 16 year old inevitably tangled before toppling off the bed head first. Gradually Jessica pulls herself together.

 **That was a very strange dream, no it was horrifying definitely horrifying**

She shrugs off the chill that settle on the back of her neck, leaving goosebumps on her shoulder blades.

Laying back down on her bed, she notices a note on her night stand, reaching out fearfully. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly before opening them again to re-read the note, as she slowly swallows her screams.

 _Sweet dreams little human, eternally Rose._


	6. Chapter 6

So I am still alive.

All weekend, waiting, pacing, overthinking…

 **I am still alive.**

It's Monday and Angela's eyes scan the halls for a honey tinted brunette, her need to see her best friend scares her. As if she can feel Jessica's in trouble, she continues with her quick strides, past a beautiful blonde and her Hercules companion, the preacher's daughter would have recognized them, if not for the need to see-

 **Jessica!**

"Jessica!"

Mike heard Angela call out to Jessica as he was heading into his class and for some reason he felt her relief before it began to cloud with worry, he turned and began walking towards where the call came from, which happened to be two buildings away.

He had been uneasy since Friday and there was no explaining it, it was as if he was feeling someone else's emotions. He dream't of being in a car, frozen to his seat, the hairs on the back of his neck rose along to his arms like a snake, afraid to look at the driver instead shifted his eyes to the review mirror except it wasn't his reflection, staring back at him were eyes, frightened eyes of a girl he had known since middle school, they turn to see if the driver noticed anything different when a cloth is gently but firmly placed on their nose and mouth, he sees a vaguely familiar blonde before passing out, to wake up on his sofa, trying to shake off the double emotions. Ignoring the vividness of said dream.

All weekend Mike kept shop, fixed things around the house, worked on his car, only resting to sleep, whatever little he could get. He almost forgot about his Friday dream except he couldn't, it was always there in the back of his mind.

The dream now pulled to the forefront of his mind as he runs towards the girls, again he doesn't know how, he just knows his going in the right direction when he comes upon them. He sees Angela just barely standing across the room with Jessica's back to him though her hands are out to support the tall brunette, her shoulders are tense with worry. Again his not thinking but doing, the concern for them overwhelms him.

"Move aside Jess, I'll carry her to the infirmary", Jessica turns in surprise as she looks into familiar blue eyes.

"Mike?" Angela's whisper tinted with confusion as she slowly seems to get weaker, quirking an eyebrow at Jessica while still smiling at them, not wanting them to know how shaken he is at that moment.

"Hey Angel, let me help you okay" gestures for the shorter of the two girls to move aside, before picking Angela up bridal style, a faint smile on Angela's face.

"You know I always wanted to be swept off my feet" she says faintly but both her companions hear her just fine.

Holding back a giggle, Jessica shares a smile with Mike, who replies

"Glad to be of service Angel"

"Yeah just not by you"

Unable to contain her laughter as it flows out of Jessica with Mike joining in, lightening the tension and seriousness of the situation. As Angela finally fell asleep, knowing they were safe.

"Gee thanks" Mike looks down at the brunette to find her already fast asleep. Reaching the infirmary, Jessica explains to the nurse what happened, while distracted the dirty blonde places his friend on the bed, Mike backs out of the room, not wanting to explain himself, walks down the hall towards his class expecting a detention slip.

"Mike Newton get your ass back here" a clear voice rang down the empty hall, sheepishly he slowly turns, to face Jessica and she says nothing, but he understands as he really looks at her.

He understands that she knows the dark circles around her eyes show how tired she is, meaning this is real, that it actually happened and she can't sleep either.

He understands that she needs support and knows she will give support, he didn't know he needed.

He knows that Angela is part of whatever is happening, he knows they can just sit by her bedside and wait, just comfortable in the presence of the other.

He knows and that scares him.

The surety of it but like before he follows his instincts, follows Jess as she goes back into the infirmary. They sit on either side of the sleeping beauty because she was one, there was a glow about her either commented on.

And so they waited, sure that whatever this was, they were not ready for it.

Not at all ready for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Awkward would have been better, wouldn't it? Normal even, but what they felt, saw, experienced was beyond everyday belief.

Maybe that's why as the two friends sat watching over Angela, the silence was comfortable, silence meant that they didn't have to verbalize this, that whatever this was not, was not real, yet.

That's how the nurse found them, two periods later. The teachers were then informed by the same nurse that all three students were not to be disturbed and were ushered out of the infirmary.

Unknown to the adults they were being watched by immortals. Alice and Jasper were watching at a distance for three reasons and it's not the reasons one would expect them to have. Alice had seen the day ahead, so as to make it as smooth as possibly for her family but she had not seen this. Come to think of it, the three people in that room had not appeared at all, as if cloaked, if she had not been concerned with just her own, maybe the pixie would have found it unusual. Jasper felt light like he was free falling, the closer they had driven to the school the less worried he became, that should have warned him but it had been so long since he had been in this state of just being. Only when he saw his mate falter, did he try to sense the trio's emotions, only to realize not only did he have to try but there was nothing he could gauge from them.

Another strange thing was there was silence as if only statues occupied the room which is saying something and only one continuous heartbeat, not three; only one set of breathing except for the nurse.

These immortals had not come across anything like this, and it sacred them, the unknown.

Earlier that day.

Edward was at home unlike his siblings, unsure if trying to befriend Jessica was the best idea, after Alice had spoken to him on Sunday about the future she saw and the one she couldn't. He had begun to wonder if by taking the path well light, he could try to change it. Because the unmarked path could mean she doesn't survive at all, and she is too full of life, too filled with hopes, too annoyingly human for him to take it away, for simply being a friend. It was too selfish…of him. A dainty hand rest on his shoulder.

"I am going for a hunt, will you be alright child" the concern in her voice evident.

"I'll be fine, just thought of a new song" he places a hand over hers, reassuring the mother he felt he didn't deserve.

"I shall leave you to it" smiling at the son she was blessed with.

Trust me son, change can be good, very good.

With that thought she left before Edward could question her about it.

Once she was far enough out of Edward's mind range, she made herself comfortable on the nearest tree on one of its highest branches.

She let herself remember her days before Carlisle because unlike every other vampire. She remembered everything from her human days like preserved videos in her mind. The reason her mind-reader son couldn't access this was because her memories were a gift…

This time she goes back to when she met them.

It is the early 1900s, and she's going to celebrate her 26th year in a month's time. Charles Evenson was one of the best farmers and he was her husband but that didn't mean he was a loving man at least to her. They were married at 17, He had loved another and Esme, she had felt a connection to the kind doctor who visited the year before. Charles still married his one love and settled her in another village miles away.

Esme sits by the cliff's edge as the sun begins its descend, lost in the newest memory her husband's created, having left early that morning after his anger had diminished; while she stayed, tracing the fresh marks he left on her body when his hands touched her in fury while his lips yelled his love's name.

There is a bustling around the settlement, trotting is heard from a distance, as three riders approach the village center. Esme, continues to sit by the cliff's edge, letting the cool lake breeze ease the burn of her wounds.

Only when the crescent moon is high in the night sky, does she rise to return to her little cabin.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a Man's voice startles the Brunette as she reaches out to open her door. Still shaken by her husband's latest visit, she's filled with fear if he discovers her with another man.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss, my siblings and I will leave you be" a gentle feminine voice spoke after a pause.

She still had her back towards them, as she stood waiting, for what or even why, she did not know and for a long time after, she would still not be able to tell you.

"See, I told the two of you, if a whole village won't house us, why would she!" another feminine voice told the kinder two, not caring if anyone heard her.

"I can hear you." Esme found herself speaking without thought. She faces the trio, surprised at how fresh faced they were and how different each was to the other.

"Oh Good, for a second I thought you were mute." The shorter of the girls replied to her, staring directly into her eyes, no waver, such strength and courage, Esme envied her. However in that moment she remembered herself, the girl who was an adventurer, a child filled with determined dreams.

"Quiet Anna! I am Luke and this is my sister Claire ," the blue eyed young man gestured to a tall young lady with deep warm eyes, 'We would like to apologi-"

"Hello I am Mrs Evenson," cutting him off Esme introduced herself,

"and I apologize for my lack of manners but if you want to stay in my house i require an apology from your sister Miss Anna I assume, not from you Mr Luke nor you Miss Claire" as she motioned for the other two to head inside first. They grinned at each other before shoving their outspoken sister towards her.

The young girl before her, was silent even after her brother and sister were safely inside the wooden cabin. Patiently Esme waited, the air had become chilly as time passed, and still this girl who couldn't have been older than 15 remained silent, her eyes now diverted to the ground.

"I hope you don't mind but we've made dinner and lit the fireplace." Claire spoke quietly from the entrance of the cabin.

Looking from Esme to her younger sister before leaving them to their silent battle.

"Your siblings are good people." It was a statement.

"They are." It was as if another girl now inhibited the child before her.

"Is something the matter?" the older lady couldn't help ask in concern.

"I am sorry for my abruptness" eyes still staring at the ground,

"Then let's go inside, come on now" Esme nods towards the door smiling, as finally bright eyes are revealed under thick eyelashes, staring at her with….respect?

"Your heart is worthy of the deepest love and for your act of kindness in your pain, we shall leave you a gift." Saying that she entered the cabin leaving Esme puzzled.

Thinking about it now, Esme smiled in spite of herself, that girl always had been the more cryptic one of the three siblings.

Closing her eyes, she laid back on the branch as a familiar cool breeze brushed her skin, making her wonder if the wind was their calling card, for their return.

Indeed a time of carriages without horses and flying ships,just as Anna had said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The air was buzzing with an energy, a wolf runs through the forest floor before reaching the clearing, in a blink of an eye a man now stands.

"Sam!" the man yells out to the couple setting up a picnic table, walking in strides towards them.

"What is it Paul?"

"something weird is going on, there's a feeling in the air even now I can feel it. intensifies when we're in wolf form, I don't know what it is but I don't like it"

" I'll go talk to the elders" with that Sam Uley took off in a run towards the Black's home.

It was now noon and neither Mike nor Jessica spoke about the energy that seem to flow between them and Angela, nor did they speak about the flicking lights, the fact that the girl they watched over was floating a good two inches off the bed or that at times when they looked at each other they saw themselves staring back, too tired to truly freak out.

In an subconscious move they each held a hand of hers before reaching out to hold each other's free hand; instantly dropping off to a sudden sleep as if a switched had been turned off. Then they disappeared.

Leah feels a sharp tug at her heart when she hears a loud thud, her mother's voice is frantic but she can't understand as she blacks out, her body falls to the garage floor, Jacob barely catches her when Sam Uley and his gang appear out of nowhere.

"I'll carry her Jake" Sam strides over when suddenly he takes an obedient step back, as Jacob speaks, " No I got her, just move out of the way" with a strength a lanky 15 year old shouldn't have he picks her up properly and carries the 19 year old girl with ease towards her concerned father.

Placing Leah beside her brother on their parent's bed, to make it easier for their mother to nurse them, the loud thud was 13 year old Seth falling down the stairs as he too blacked out, a few seconds before Leah did. Instead of leaving, Jacob feels the need to stay by them and other then Paul and Embry, no other wolf or boy with the wolf gene comes near the room.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the three council elders, without even activating the wolf gene; Jacob Black was somehow able to still command these much larger, muscular men; he did it almost as an afterthought, didn't question that they would follow his request.

It was concerning because no alpha before had had this kind of reach, not since the first. The story had been passed generation to generation that only the first would ever have that kind of power again. Billy Black was worried for his son, who seemed to be guarding the siblings, but he acted in a trance like way, Billy feared change had arrived and there was no way to shield his son from fate.

Edward heard her thought before she fell, being the fastest, he caught Esme but was frozen in sheer shock; she was unconscious, as in asleep, something they should be incapable of doing. His phone ringing broke through his dazed mind.

"Hello"

"Edward something strange is going on we need to meet with Tanya an-" Alice is cut off by Edward

"Esme is asleep, Alice call Carlisle" was all he could say before sprinting home, laying the matriarch of the family down on the couch in the living room, before taking a seat by her feet, to wait for the rest of the family.

Carlisle was first, by the time his siblings had arrived, their father had tried everything to revive her but nothing. Edward being completely blindsided, did not catch any of his siblings inner observations as they waited for father and son to calm down.

Finally Carlisle spoke,

"Alice did you not see this?

"no today as I saw it was like any other day, Carlisle there is something you should know"

"Rosalie what are you thinking…it makes no sense…" Edward interrupts before Alice can explain.

"what is it!?" Carlisle explodes in a rare feat of uncontrolled emotion

Emmett steps up unexpectedly

"Angela Weber fainted this morning and has been unconscious ever since, we suspect that when esme became like this was when they disappeared"

"They?" Carlisle asked a bit calmer with information

"Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and that Mike boy; together there was a strange energy around them, it may be linked to what's happening to Esme," Emmett continues

"Carlisle the conversation you overheard?" Edward asks as the thought passes through his father's mind.

"one of the nurses from the reservation got a phone call, that's right the Clearwater siblings both fainted, I'm guessing around the same time-" unable to finish the sentence and simply looks at his sleeping wife, sleeping who would have thought, he dare say he was almost envious…almost.

"That can't be a coincidence" Rosalie says almost to herself

"Do we wait then?" Jasper askes

"For now, yes" a much calmer Carlisle decides.

"Then what?... I can't see anything at all, I-"

" Alice it may only come once but use it well" Carlisle says feeling more himself with hope growing

While everyone waits, Esme, is returned to the day they died, those three wonderful siblings; Leah is awakened by a familiar looking man, who seems to think she's his wife and Seth is woken by bright sunlight before being pulled roughly out of the hay.

Mike wakes up to find himself lying just outside his house except its painted wrong and the new greenhouse is nowhere to be seen, the sound of children laughing makes him hide back in the forest cover, where he stands scared, its them as children and he remembers this memory all too well.

This was the time they saw strange teenagers at the forest edge but no one believed them, this was the moment that got them separated, this is also the one memory none of them can remember until no, why remember now.


End file.
